The Sexual Experiments of Alphonse Elric
by OKami-hu
Summary: Al learns about sex. More chapters coming soon, with various couples. Current pairings: Elricest
1. Watching an angel

**Disclaimer**: World & characters are the property of Arakawa Hiromu and Square/Enix. However, the fic itself belongs to me (OKami). I have to stress that – sadly - I'm not making any money from this.

**Rating**: PG-13 at max; kind of graphical but it's not R

**Pairing**: Edward x Alphonse (Armor version! )

**Warnings**: I guess some will find it a bit kinky but nothing special, really

**Note**: First, I opposed violently against the idea. I should have known better that a Yaoi/Slash Queen can't hold grudges against ANYTHING that involves sex. BTW, I wrote this story in two days while waiting for teachers and buses. Yup, I carry pen and paper everywhere.

**The sexual experiments of Alphonse Elric  
  
Part one: Watching an angel**

It was late at night; the Moon peeked into our room through the open window. Stars were glittering on the dark velvet sky and I watched them, counted them because I couldn't sleep.

In the silence I could hear brother turning in his bed.

A strange mood engulfed me every time I saw him sleep; it was amazing how a peaceful slumber made him look like an angel. He was truly beautiful.

Suddenly, his amber eyes opened and he sat up. He gazed into the darkness for a while, then stood up slowly, cautiously and began to undress. Most of the time, he slept in his clothes like travelers use to do. I watched in confusion as his black tank-top and his leather trousers fell on the floor. I wanted to ask him what is he doing but when he shed down his underwear too, the words drowned in me. As he stood there, completely naked, bathed in moonlight; the silvery rays glancing off of his automail, he looked like a sad angel, who lost his wings. He sat back on the bed and he ran a hand over his golden hair then down on his chest. A soft sigh escaped out of his throat and his fingers wandered lower.

What is he doing? Curiosity struck me and I continued to watch him. He kept on caressing himself; slowly, a thin layer of sweat began to glisten on his smooth skin. His face looked a bit like he would be in pain but his voice vibrated with something else…

His breath turned to short gasps and soft moans and finally, his hand sank between his thighs.

His back arched and he gasped as he froze for a minute. Then, his hand began to move with slow, pumping motions. His amber eyes closed and he bowed his head back.

I couldn't take it anymore; I slowly rose to sit on the bed. My brother was so absorbed in what he was doing that he only noticed me, when I began to whisper.

"Brother…"

He flinched and he sharply turned his head towards me, trying to cover his exposed body.

"A… Al… Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't and then you got up… Brother, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me… please!"

He hesitated for a minute but then a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Uh, well, I think it's time for a big brother – little brother conversation…"

I sat down on the floor and he pulled the cover around himself and he took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when sensei showed us those biology books?"

"Yes."

"And when we found that chapter on human procreation and asked her some questions?

I snickered.

"It was the only occasion I actually saw her blushing a bit."

"We learned then that not the stork brings the babies. And she said that later we're going to discover on our own that there is something more. And I did. You see… As a human matures, he begins to feel the urge to procreate. It's like a dull ache between your legs but somehow, it feels good too. It becomes hot and hard down there and it tells you to touch it. And when you do… It's a wonderful feeling. I can't describe it. Maybe it's like yearning for a piece of candy, like you never had one before and when you get that candy, it tastes like Heaven."

"That… that sounds fun, brother."

He laughed a little.

"Yeah, it is good indeed. So that is what I was doing."

"And… don't you want to continue…?"

"Go to sleep, Al."

"Brother…" I whispered. "Please… please… let me watch."

His amber eyes widened.

"Wh… why do you want to…?"

"I like to watch you," I confessed. "You look so pretty and when you were… touching yourself, you looked even prettier… You made such nice noises…"

He blushed deeply.

"You… you liked how I looked? Al…" He sighed. "Okay. You can stay if you want to."

"Thank you, brother."

He seemed hesitant though; the cover just didn't want to slip from his body. I reached out and gently tugged on the soft fabric and brother let me to pull it away.

His naked body fascinated me. He was slim and delicate but yet so strong… I brushed a finger against his cheek and for my slight surprise, he leaned into my touch.

"Brother… you're beautiful."

"Al…" He put his hand on mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, brother."

He turned a little and spread his thighs. He began to caress his skin again and I saw his member to harden. I wanted to touch it so badly but I didn't dare; instead, I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder. He gasped and wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

"Al… Al… more…"

His words made my head dizzy and I continued to caress him lightly. I traced the line of his spine with my fingertip and his back arched.

"A… Al! More… please!"

His breath became harsher and harsher and his hand moved faster. His skin became slick with sweat again and he kept on repeating _my_ name… And it made me feel warm in the inside.

Amidst the greatest pleasure, he calls my name… I felt that this is important.

Suddenly, his body tensed and he let out a small cry.

"Al…!"

His seed shot out, coating his fingers with pearly white liquid.

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to taste him. And it felt so painful that I wasn't able.

Brother's breathing slowed down and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Thank you, Al."

"Brother… I want to touch you."

He seemed to understand.

"I'll work twice as hard from now on. I'll restore your body and you could do then whatever you just want. I promise."

"Could I kiss you like we used to when we were little?"

He reached up and touched my faceplate.

"Yes," He nodded seriously. "I want to kiss you too, believe me. It won't be long now. Just hold on a little more."

"Until that… can I watch you…?"

He laughed again.

"Just if you go to bed now."

I was most eager to obey.

The end


	2. A touch of gold

**Disclaimer**: See part 1  
**Warnings**: I guess some will find it a bit kinky. (Armor sex! XD) It's a pwp too.  
**Beta** (and ENORMOUS amount of ideas): Snapped Chopstick  
**Note**: Short, quick and almost R. Huh, where am I heading…?

The Sexual Experiments of Alphonse Elric

Part Two: A Touch of Gold

It was winter, and a storm was raging outside the small hotel we were staying in. Despite its size, we were grateful for the shelter.

Brother never stopped in his journey. He didn't give a damn about the weather, even though he was the one that suffered because of it. I take good care of my metal body. If it accidentally started to rust despite that, we just fixed it with alchemy.

But then, even my obstinate brother had to stop. We supposed that we had to stay there for a while; the storm was a violent one so the railways would be useless for a couple of days.

We couldn't tell if it was night yet, because of how dark and cloudy the sky was. Brother picked up his silver watch from the nightstand and, examining it, sighed.

"Uh, it's already nine o'clock. Maybe we should go to sleep. I'll just check on my clothes."

He stood up and went to the stove. Brother's clothes had been soaked by the snow, so we hung them up by it to dry. The heat from it was so strong it warmed even my armor. His coat, however, was still a bit damp.

I watched him kneel in front of the stove, the light from the flames illuminating his face. Suddenly, he turned towards me. His eyes seemed to glow.

"Yes, brother?" I asked quietly. He stood up and walked to me. I was sitting on the floor, so he leaned down and placed a kiss on my helmet.

"Tonight again."

Just two words, but they meant so much to me. Brother knelt down and smirked.

"Undress me?"

If I had a heart, it would have leapt from joy. Gently, I pulled off his sleeveless shirt and, when he straightened to give me better access, his underwear too. He stood before me completely naked. I loved to watch him. My hand rose by itself to run over his side, his thighs; I couldn't feel the texture of his skin but I felt _him_, that he's there, and that was enough. Brother sighed and shifted a little, indicating that I could touch him more. His manhood began to harden as I carefully traced my fingers over the sensitive inner side of his thighs.

"Al…" I heard him whisper. "Touch me there too."

"B…but what if I hurt you?"

"Don't worry; I'll stop you if it hurts." He smiled encouragingly. "Just do it gently and everything will be fine."

My fingers brushed against his member and Brother gasped.

"Harder"!

I applied some pressure and Brother was soon trembling with pleasure. Before he had the chance to come, he stopped me and knelt down.

"Give me your hand."

I obeyed and he wrapped my fingers around his length.

"Okay, now squeeze it a little… enough. Just hold it right there."

I nodded. He grabbed my shoulder with his automail arm for support and thrust his hips forward.

"God, so tight!" he panted.

"Should I…?"

"No, no," Brother chuckled, breathlessly. "It feels wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too, Brother."

His flesh hand joined my metal one on his arousal. His moans and his heavy panting told me how he felt, and it made me proud that I was the one that made him feel this way. I watched as expressions of pain and pleasure mixed on his face. His slender body moved gracefully, his back arched, his fingers unconsciously caressed my hand. I lifted my other hand and placed it on his shoulder, then slid it down his back. Brother gasped and his metal arm creaked as he clutched me tighter.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the peak. His seed coated my fingers and again, I wanted to taste it. I looked at him lying in my arms; he collapsed after he came, his strength totally spent. He looked so vulnerable, so fragile… His golden hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his breathing was heavy and he was clutching me like a drowning man clings to a rock. I lifted my hand and traced his pink lips with my fingertip. Brother opened his beautiful golden eyes and took my finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"I love you." I just had to tell him over and over again.

"Al… You're my everything." He smiled. "When you're restored… I'm going to embrace you for a whole day. I'll never let you go."

He rose then, and placed a kiss on my faceplate.

I watched him to drifting into sleep that night and I had the feeling that he was dreaming... about me.

The end

August 11, 2004 / 0:11


End file.
